Risks of Taking Turkey's Diary
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan and Greece were just at Greece's backyard on a normal day when Greece confesses he stolen Turkey's diary! But when Japan demands it and Greece falls asleep, Japan now has taken the diary and... What could be inside this book was beyond anyone's control. Rated T, Japan Parody. Please review and enjoy!


_**Risks of Taking Turkey's Diary**_

_"If you take someone's diary, you're considered a thief. If you read it, then you're just low...with some good laughs and honesty." Unknown._

* * *

GREECE AND Japan were at Greece's backyard as the sun glazed its sun rays all over the light green, overflowing grass as cats of different species and ages all frolicked playfully in the sun while catching Cat tail plants that bounced every time they hit it once or twice. Greece was just lying in the grass, looking up at the magnificent and endless blue skies with amounts of white clouds as Japan stared contempt at the clouds.

"Hey, Japan," muttered Greece. Japan looked down upon him, waiting for Greece to finish.

A silence followed until Greece announced sleepily...

"I stole Turkey's diary..."

"Y-you what?" Japan squawked in shock. "Do you know how disrespectful that is? He could be crying as we speak-"

"He's actually asleep now..." Greece's eyes became droopy.

"That is not what I meant, you cannot steal people's belongings-even Turkey's-no matter how much you dislike him!" Japan brought a hand forward. "Please give me the diary so I may give it back."

Greece gave only a pitiful frown to Japan when he reached over to his side to get the diary, his fingertips touched the leather brown cover and took hold as he picked it up. But Greece suddenly dropped the book, his hand fell along on top of the cover and fell deep asleep.

Japan sighed sadly, "Greece-kun, why must you condemn into such a way as this?"

Japan let his arm travel over Greece's body and with caution he lifted the mighty hand over to the side and swiftly took the diary, sighing in relief he didn't wake Greece up.

But then something within Japan became hungry, and he knew that the sushi wasn't overdue, but something truly dark and mysterious invaded his entire stomach and mind.

It was curiosity.

What could Turkey wrote in this book that meant as a diary?

What could Turkey wrote inside about Greece, or someone else?

What did Turkey wrote about Japan?

Japan gulped for a moment but quickly shook his head, "No, I will not read this book under any circumstances!"

Japan looked directly at the book which laid in his lap, completely...

Opened by Japan.

"Eh? How-how did I-?"

Japan stared at the scruffy written pages, letting his fingers touch the used paper that Turkey written off with his pen and the feeling of reading this elusive diary of dark and dirty secrets. Right then Japan's dark brown eyes trailed off into reading, a side of guilt clinging of his side stomach.

_Dear Diary of Turkey,_

_Today I thought of another insult to say at Greece, and I think it's going to break him for sure! I can't hold myself to laugh eagerly for tomorrow, and the waiting makes me anticipated for Greece's stupid face to finally come out! I saw America recently and I thought, "Holy crap, he's been eating too much..." and when I got into a conversation with the idiot, he wouldn't shut up._

_He kept talking about how he wanted to be a hero and how he IS one. How ridiculous was that? _

Japan turned the next page, the date was 17th of May, the day after the last page had been written.

_Dear Diary of Pissed Turkey,_

_I SAID MY INSULT AND IT DIDN'T WORK! I got so pissed when he said I looked like a rejected Phantom of the Opera character, and I don't even watch that crap! I all started when I was walking down the street, hoping to see Greece so I could give him my best insult. We both bumped into each other at the conference and that's when I made my move..._

_"Hey Greece," I sneered then sniffed the air, making sure my nose was up in the air, "something seriously smells here. Oh, wait, I think it's you, Cat Piss!" _

_Greece stared slightly angry but not shook up. "Well I'm sorry I don't smell like roses, but you're nothing but a rejected phantom for Phantom of the Opera. So deal with it, Turkey." _

_Right now, I'm drinking nothing but this weird alcohol called ale from Britain's place and I think it's starting to work! Peace, diary! _

Japan bit his bottom lip hard, trying to control himself from laughing hysterically after reading such an ill-mannered chapter of Turkey's life. Soon Japan turned the next page and presumed reading, secretly begging the diary to give him more interesting stories.

_Dear Diary of Love-sick Turkey,_

_I written a love poem for Japan again, and I think this one might be worthy enough for him to read! I put all of my heart and soul into this one, so I'll write it for you to see it!_

_Japan, oh Japan_

_You are a great man,_

_and all those should bow to your feet_

_as we will never fight. _

_Your emotionless brown eyes gaze upon me_

_like sweet honey,_

_and your nose is a cute as a bunny!_

_Oh why must we depart?_

_In a world so cruel in its part, _

_as I express my feeling from the bottom of my heart._

Japan slammed the book hard, feeling a goose bumping feeling on his skin as he rose up and prepares to walk down the dirt road. He then swore to himself that if he ever, EVER found someone's personal diary, he will give it back without this terrible guilt in his heart that drove him to such disrespectfulness.

_The End_

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Is it worth for a review or favorite? I hope to hear you guys and I'll be sure to carry on making more Oneshots, but I gotta go write my other ones like Fem! Sealand's Young Adventures! Please review and my other stories! Bye for now! - Anime._**


End file.
